Tales From the Trail
by jdmovieluver
Summary: I feel like there's a lack of trail stories on here so I finally had to contribute. This is my first ever fanfic, so please tell me if it sucks! haha.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia laid in her bed unable to fall back asleep. She glanced over at the bright red numbers of the clock on the hotel nightstand. 4:30am. If she could just get 30 more minutes of sleep, maybe she could make herself look presentable for the pancake breakfast later that morning.

Her thoughts drifted; _what had she done_? She had entered into a sexual relationship with a married man, a man who was running for president of the United States. A fresh wave of guilt washed over her. How would she face Him again. Thank God Mellie wasn't here. Mellie, that is one person she didn't want to think about at this moment. What happens next? Do they forget it happened and move forward? _Who was she kidding, there was no way she would ever be forgetting what happened, nor did she want to_. But that would probably be the responsible thing to do at this point. She was the campaign fixer after all, she should fix this situation. It was too risky to continue this relationship any further. But _what had she done_, she thought? She finally, for the first time made love to a man who she cared deeply for _and_ respected greatly. And she knew he felt the same. _Yes_, it had been worth it. She had not felt this fulfilled and cherished in a really long time, despite her wavering conscience. A butterfly or two started to flutter within her stomach at the thought. She couldn't wait to see him again. She couldn't help but smile as she continued to try to relax her rambling mind.

All too soon did the alarm on her phone start buzzing loud. Had she fallen back asleep? What did it matter now, she had to get up. She dreaded looking into the mirror to see what 2 hours of sleep made her look like. But never the less, she dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. The hot stream of the shower felt incredible on her aching and tired body, but she knew she had to make it quick. She dried off and wrapped herself in one of the hotel robes before she quickly applied her makeup. She quickly dressed in a charcoal grey pencil skirt, white blouse and matching grey woven blazer. She tied her hair back in a low pony tail and stepped into her black pumps. She looked at her watch. 5:38. She applauded herself at how fast she just got ready. And she didn't look half bad, in fact, she gazed into the mirror and thought, she looked pretty damn good. She chuckled to herself and wondered if Fitz would be so lucky. But he probably went right back to sleep after she left his room, putting him at about 4 hours of sleep.

_xxx_

_Olivia woke a couple of hours later to a stifling heat that had her extremely uncomfortable. Turning her head she saw Fitz's head on her shoulder in such a peaceful boy-like state. However, the way he was holding her, his arms and legs around her like one would hold a pillow, made relaxing impossible. She had to move. She knew she should go back to her room so that she would not be caught leaving his room in the morning. She looked at the clock. 3:33. She slowly untangled herself from Fitz's arms unsure of whether she should wake him or not. When she was finally freed, he rustled but didn't wake. She moved around the room retrieving her clothes and putting them back on. When she was ready to leave, she decided that she probably should tell him that she was leaving so he doesn't get the wrong impression. she sat on the edge of be bed near him and gently stroked his hair and cooed his name. His eyelids opened slowly and when he saw her, a lazy smile came over his face._

_"Is it already time to get up?"_

_"No, its 3:30 but I need to go to my room, I wanted to let you know I was leaving"_

_"Oh" She could feel the disappointment in is groggy voice and her heart sank_

_"Fitz-" he cut her off_

_"I love when you say my name" he was still half asleep, and her heart rose back to its original state and she smiled._

_"You know I can't risk being seen leaving your room once people have woken up"_

_"I know, you're right, thanks for waking me" still laying down, he brought her wrist to his mouth and kissed the palm of her hand. There was a pain in her chest as she realized the depth of her feelings for this man, and with a wistful smile she bent down and kissed his forehead_

_"See you in a few hours"_

xxx

She grabbed her Prada bag and headed for the door. She was all of a sudden extremely nervous and excited to see Fitz again. Would it be obvious to everyone else? She shrugged it off and opened the door. Just as she was making her way towards the elevator, her phone buzzes: Cyrus.

"Cyrus"

"Liv, where are you? We're about to head down to the church."

"Calm down, I'm getting in the elevator now, I'll be in the Lobby in 2 minutes."

"Okay, just making sure."

The elevator doors opened and the lobby was flooded with campaign staff and reporters, all clambering around and handing out coffee and tea. Oh, what she would give for a cup of hot tea right now. Just at that moment she heard a low voice near her right ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Good morning" it said in a soft, endearing tone.

She swiveled around to see Governor Grant, Fitz, standing there with a large smile plastered to his face and a glimmer in his eye. He stuck his arm out, offering her a steaming cup of tea.

"Here, I though you might need this, considering you didn't get much sleep last night. Although, I would never have guessed given that you look, well, radiant." A shy smile swept across his face as he cocked his head slightly.

She stared into his eyes for a second before she could gather herself again, unable to stop her own smile from taking over her face completely. This is ridiculous, she thought, this is not high school.

"Thanks" she murmured as she accepted the cup and immediately took a sip.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Governor" she said as she gave him an up down and took in the great specimen of a man who was Fitzgerald Grant. Despite the small circles under his eyes, he did look quite striking in his crisp blue and white striped shirt, solid red tie, and navy suit.

A moment later they were ushered to the bus by a volunteer whose name she couldn't remember.

"Get any sleep last night Cy?" Fitz asked as he made his way into the seat facing diagonal of Cyrus with a table in between them.

"Eh, not much but you know me, I never sleep, too much to think about. What about you?"

"Same" he said as his mind flipped through all the events that took place in his room early that morning. He knew he had to stop thinking about it or he would quickly become aroused.

"Who's ready to schmooze with some Baptists?" Olivia said jokingly as she took her seat next to Cyrus, directly across from Fitz.

Fitz quietly laughed and Cyrus made a loud grumbling noise that showed his lack of enthusiasm.

Cyrus pulled out a folder and began to flip through it as the bus pulled out of the hotel parking lot. Fitz and Olivia made eye contact again, and oh how she was dying to know what he was thinking. Just looking into his eyes now sent her blood rushing hot through her whole body and sped up her heart rate. She noticed the glimmer return to his eyes, along with something else, lust she figured as his pupils were larger than normal. She felt his foot graze hers. Oh, so this is high school she smiled inwardly. His foot started to caress her lower leg as their eyes stayed stuck on the other's. Then she felt his hand softly rest on the outside of her knee and her breath quickened. She narrowed her eyes at him in warning, but was loving every second. His eyes still baring into her soul, his hand began to move, slowly over her knee and up her thigh. He kept his right arm casually resting on the table. His left arm retreated to her knee, where he slowly moved it to the inside of her other knee. His hand now directly on her flesh, was inching its way up the inside of her thigh, under her skirt. Her lips parted slightly as she felt an incredible need surge through her body; goosebumps raised all over and there was that throbbing in between her legs.

The left side of Fitz's mouth curled when Olivia uncharacteristically parted her legs slightly in preparation for whatever may happen next. His fingers finally made it to their destination and moved slightly over her lace panties. Olivia released a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding. His fingers were gently teasing her through her underwear, when their bubble burst.

"You guys have got to look at this new polling data!" Cyrus said loudly as he looked up at them.

Olivia froze and so did Fitz. Casually he took the paper from Cyrus with his right hand.

"Let's see" he said as he concentrated on the data. His left hand however continued its circular motion on Olivia.

She squirmed in her seat and sent him a death glare before squeezing her legs on his hand. Fitz looked up and let out a soft chuckle while raising his eyebrows at her, then held up the paper for Olivia to look at.

The bus came to a stop under the Church's porte-cochere. Fitz withdrew his arm from under the table and Olivia shook her head. Everyone on the bus filed out and into the church's lobby where there were tables set up as well as a large buffet towards the back.

Olivia could not believe what had just happened on the bus. So he probably doesn't feel guilty, she huffed. All she wanted at this moment was him, inside of her, but she knew that was not happening. But she did know that they did need to talk, the problem was getting him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi y'all! Thanks for reading & I'm SO glad you liked it! I'm not sure if this will end up having a real story/plot or if it will just be Olitz goings on. We'll see. I hope you like this chapter too & as you may have noticed, I changed the rating to M ;) haha, the rating system confuses me so I just wanted to be on the safe side since there's a little sexy time- cause I feel like y'all like that ish (fyi I'm not experienced writing those scenes so I still feel kinda weird about it lol, sorry if it isn't all that you want it to be)**

The large, open church lobby was covered with red, white, and blue balloons and banners, while the floor had many rectangular and circular folding tables covered in either red, white, or blue plastic cloth. Very patriotic, Olivia thought as she made her way inside and began chatting with a woman about Fitz's 'love for the South'. It was all cylinders a go as she buttered up Fitz's public image and spat out everything she could think of that would gain voters. When Olivia was free from her fourth conversation she headed over to the buffet and loaded her plate with some scrambled eggs, a piece of bacon, and a lot of the fruit salad. Searching the room, she spotted Cyrus sitting at a round table talking intently to the man to his right. Olivia headed towards the table; she had lost track of Fitz since he had been pulled every which way by the eager church members.

"Good morning" Olivia kindly said as she took a seat next to Cyrus. She noticed three more people sitting at the table.

"Oh, Liv!" Cyrus said "Gentlemen, this is Olivia Pope. She is much too sharp for her own good." The men smiled and greeted Olivia.

"This old guy hasn't tried to bribe you with tithe money yet, has he?" Olivia joked. Cyrus frowned as the four men laughed loudly. Olivia laughed too and as she looked up she saw Fitz at the buffet watching her with a smile on his face. She acted unfazed and continued with Cyrus and the men at her table.

Fitz finally made his way through the buffet after being interrupted several times, and headed to the table where Cyrus and Olivia sat, which was now full. Of course.

"Governor!" one of the church's deacons, John shouted at Fitz, "pull up a chair!"

Fitz complied and pulled up a chair next to Olivia, set down his plate and began to eat his food when he noticed her plate and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? We are at a pancake breakfast, and you don't even have the courtesy to eat their pancakes?"

She looked up at him and just chuckled.

* * *

People were finally dispersing from the lobby while others began to clean up the breakfast, tables and chairs.

Cyrus leaned over to Olivia as they walked, "This is my favorite part," he said about the prayer meeting with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"It is not that bad, Cyrus. We don't even have to participate, that's more for Fitz to do."

"Oh good, we're finally all on a first name basis with the candidate." Cyrus turned to look at Olivia. She winced.

"Let's just get in there, bag some votes, and get out."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

The morning had gone a lot better than Olivia had expected, and she had actually enjoyed the people. She liked Georgia. But there was that gnawing in the back of her mind that told her she needed to talk to Fitz. And the guilt had started to creep back up having spent the whole morning in a church talking about God and religion. Where was he anyway? Cyrus came bounding up behind Olivia.

"Well that was a total success! Nice job today-"

"Cyrus, may I have a quote?" James Novak interrupted. Cyrus let out a heavy breath and agreed, leading James back into the church. Olivia turned to hide her smile. She had her suspicions about those two. She climbed up into the empty bus and took her same seat as before. A couple more people got on the small bus, nodding at Olivia as they took their seats on the first row. They weren't supposed to leave for another 30 minutes, so she sat back and relaxed in the quiet.

She saw Fitz make his way towards her with an unreadable expression on his face. She took a deep breath wondering how to start this.

"Hey, there you are," he smiled as he reached her, "I was looking for you back in the church."

"Hi"

"What's wrong? I thought this morning went exceptionally well."

In a quieter tone, Olivia continued, "Fitz, Governor Grant, don't you think we need to talk about what happened last night?"

Fitz sat next to her and let out an annoyed sigh, "Oh my God okay, so the walls are back. Which part would you like to talk about Ms. Pope?" He leaned a bit closer to her, "The first time when you pulled on my hair and begged me not to stop?" She turned her head away from him. "Or the second time when I had to cover your mouth so the neighbors wouldn't hear you scream my name?" He laughed silently, "both are very fond memories that I would love do discuss in further detail, but I think probably in a more private setting."

She finally turned to look in his sparkling eyes and in a very business like tone she replied, "Is this something you make a habit out of?" She didn't want to be just another girl he banged when his wife was out of town. She knew it wasn't like that but she needed to know _for sure_. After all, politicians don't have a good track record in that area.

"Olivia.." Fitz was taken aback, and the deep frown on his forehead showed it.

"Look, I'm asking as your campaign fixer. Obviously I enjoyed it but if this is something that has happened before, I need to know so we can make sure it won't get out."

Fitz's face now completely distorted, "Are you serious right now? Of course not. I thought you knew me well enough by now to know; that is not in my character." He tried to not get angry as he knew this was just a part of Olivia's personality, though he was hurt that she could even think that in the first place.

A silent moment passed.

"Then what was last night?" she said timidly.

"Liv, you _know_ what last night was. It was bound to happen sooner or later. The way I feel about you, I have only felt for one other person- Allison Turner, in 8th grade," he smiled, "I didn't think it was possible to care for someone like that, but every time she looked at me... Well, that's when I knew love was real. Being shipped off to an all boys boarding school across the country the next year just about killed me. Never spoke to her again," he paused,"and I think you know that feeling too."

She closed her eyes for a second taking in what he had just said before she spoke."It's wrong, Fitz." She looked down towards her lap.

"I know. But if being with you, Olivia Pope, is _wrong_.. then _I_ do _not_ want to be right. It's not worth it." She could feel his eyes on her.

They heard the two men ahead of them arguing about something and watched as they got up and stormed off the bus. Fitz leaned and kissed Olivia's temple. "But if it is worth it to you, I will try to back off." She turned her head up towards him and whispered, "It's not." Next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and he began to deepen the kiss. She broke away just as the driver stepped in and started the engine. The bus quickly filled an started moving. Cyrus sat down grumbling about the pesky reporters. Liv and Fitz shared a glance at the comment.

"So what's the schedule for the rest of the day?" Fitz asked.

Olivia answered, "We have about an hour once we get back to the hotel to load up the big bus and check out before we meet up with Mellie and the others in Montgomery where you'll be speaking at Maxwell Air Force Base and spending time with the soldiers there."

* * *

"Your room is so much smaller than mine" Fitz said in between kisses.

Olivia laughed, "You're such a diva. Of course it is, we pay big bucks for our candidate to get suites." Fitz growled against her mouth while walking them further into the room.

"Hmm, you take such good care of me." He pushed her blazer off her shoulders and shrugged off his own and claimed her mouth again, his tongue begging entrance. He tugged at the hem of her shirt and began lifting it over her head.

"We take care of each other" Olivia breathed into his hair as his lips were making their way down her chest. "Uh, Fitz, we have to be on the bus soon, we should wait until tonight when we're in Alabama," she said fairly unconvincingly as he pushed her back onto the bed.

"Oh, baby I can't wait that long. We'll be quick I promise." The piercing look in his stormy eyes as he discarded his shirt and tie just about undid her. He knelt on the bed, un-zipping her skirt and pulling it swiftly off leaving her in just her bra and panties. She giggled and reached up pulling his face to hers and as their tongues wrestled, she found his belt and fumbled as she tried to undo it. He smiled against her lips, stood up and removed his pants and boxer briefs in one move before he climbed back on top of her and removed her bra. She moaned and arched her back as engulfed her left nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling. She then reached and grabbed ahold of his throbbing member and gave him a small squeeze.

"Fuck" he let out against her neck, and she began to stroke his shaft, loving the rumbling he made in his throat in response. He sat up again, removing her panties in a desperate motion and readied himself for entrance, gazing over her beautiful body.

"What are you waiting for, Governor?" That is all it took for him to plunge all the way into her in one stroke, when he stilled. Her eyes squeezed shut and her loud groan filled the room.

"Governor my ass. You know I don't like that Livvie." Her eyes opened and found his, staring darkly into her soul and she couldn't help but smile. He hadn't called her that before.

He started to move slowly, but his speed hastily increased to fulfill his promise that they wouldn't be late to the bus. She wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs and rubbed up and down his chest and stomach before she hooked her arms under his and grasped his shoulders. She could feel it building within her. How could he do this to her? She didn't care, she was so close. He noticed her breathing and moaning changing pace and knew, so he became more deliberate with his thrusts, long and hard. He reached down and began to play with her clit.

"Open your eyes," he commanded in his husky voice. She struggled internally for a second before she found the strength to comply. He kissed her hard and she opened her eyes. Seeing the way he was looking at her was her undoing, her body shook as her orgasm overtook her, breathing out his name like a prayer.

"God, Liv!" he groaned and with one more deep thrust he let go inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and she liked the feel of his heavy body pressing her into the mattress. They were still and silent as their breathing returned to normal. Raising his head from the crook of her neck, he kissed her gently on the lips and pulled out of her. He smiled down at her and winked, "Perfect timing." She laughed and pushed him away, climbing out of the bed to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**here's a pretty carefree chapter for yall. hope you enjoy.**

Watching Fitz interact with the soldiers at the AIr Force base had a bigger impact on Olivia than she expected. She always highly respected the men and women in the military, after all her father had served in Vietnam and who doesn't love a man in uniform? But seeing the pride radiate from Fitz as he spoke of the US Military and the genuine respect he had for the soldiers was something else. She hadn't ever heard him talk about his Navy days in detail and assumed it wasn't one of the highlights of his life, but she must have been wrong because he never looked so enthused and passionate in a political environment before. She made a mental note to add more military stops to the schedule because if he is like this around all the troops, he will single-handedly rake in the votes from everyone who has ever served or has a family member who has. Her thoughts strayed to images of what he must look like in his Navy uniform and licked her lips at the thought. But before she could drift deeper into her daydream, Cyrus joined her where she was standing.

"Our boy is good," he said with the pride of a father.

"He sure is. I never expected him to connect so well, I mean I know he was in the Navy but- How come he hasn't done more military events before? He fits right in, they love him" She decided she must ask him ask him one day about this.

"I don't know, I'm with you. He's never talked with me much about his Navy days. I guess it's like a 'brothers in uniform' thing or something, but I'm sure as hell not complaining, he's golden." Cyrus continued, "Come on, they're going to start serving dinner soon, hamburgers and hotdogs. I think Fitz is going to help man the grill." He chuckled quietly.

As they approached the crowd, Mellie rushed to their side.

"There you two are! Hasn't this been such a great afternoon? These Air Force wives are actually pretty respectable; nice change of scenery. Great weather too!" She ushered them towards the line for the grill, "let's watch Fitz burn some burgers!". Cyrus and Olivia eyed each other at Mellie's great mood and he shrugged with a smile and a wink. The happier the better.

While the three moved along in the line, they mingled with the people around them. Mellie had left them to take her place by Fitz and 2 officers at the big barbecue grill. Finally the line moved forward enough for Olivia to see Fitz fully and she took in the view. He looked so... domestic, and comfortable with a spatula in hand wearing a North Face windbreaker hanging open to a cashmere sweater; his white undershirt exposed beneath the v-neck. And damn did his butt look good in the Wrangler jeans he had on with brown work boots. His hair was a bit unruly from the wind and air show earlier, displaying his curls more than usual. Fitz caught her gaze and rewarded her with a face splitting smile.

"What's it gonna be, Liv?" Fitz asked, "Colonel McGee has some dogs just about ready, but I have to say, my hamburgers could win awards."

Olivia smiled wide and laughed, "Hmm, I think I'll take an award-winning burger please, Governor." He scooped one straight off the grill onto the bun on a plate and handed the plate to Olivia with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Enjoy"

She thanked him, and after someone scooped some beans and potato salad on her plate, she made her way to the condiments table to fix her burger the way she liked it. She hadn't eaten a real hamburger in a while, but suddenly her mouth was watering for it. Whether it was because of her deprived and growling stomach or the fact that Fitz made it, she didn't care. She joined a woman,Cathy, she had spoken to earlier, at a picnic table and dug into her food. It really was a perfect afternoon. The sun was setting beautifully, the cool breeze caressed her face, and this had been the most laid back, intimate, and fun stop yet.

Cyrus joined her at the table a while later and began talking to the Cathy's husband, a Captain in the Air Force. Olivia was having a wonderful time talking with Cathy and her 5-year-old son until she looked up and her stomach knotted as she watched Mellie hug Fitz's arm then lean up and kiss his cheek. She hated that she felt this way. She had no right to be jealous, she was his wife. She tried to shake it off as she returned her attention to the little boy showing Olivia his toy truck.

* * *

Olivia retired to her hotel room shortly after they had arrived, immediately changing into her silk pajamas and got ready for bed. She flipped on the news for white noise as she sat on her bed to do some work before she went to sleep. A couple of hours passed and seeing it was 11:00, she decided to turn in and packed the papers and her computer back up when she heard a knock on the door. With a huff she went to look through the peephole to see who could be at her door this late. She opened the door quickly and pulled him in.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked Fitz in semi shock.

"Hello to you too," he bent and kissed her cheek, "I got something for us." He said with a boyish smile.

"Oh?" she looked at the box he was holding in one hand and the water bottles in his other. He walked past her across the room to the small table by the window and set down his things. He clicked on the lamp and she walked curiously towards him. He slung his jacket over the chair in the corner then yanked off his boots and Olivia stood watching as he opened the box and pulled out a pie that looked as if two pieces were missing.

"Pie?" She said sarcastically "What is it, leftovers from the hotel kitchen?" Her mouth curved into a half-smile. He set the box aside and pulled two forks out of his pocket before he turned and looked at her shaking his head with a sly grin.

"Sit" he commanded as he took a seat; she followed by sitting in the chair across from him, still looked at him quizzically.

"Earlier today, Captain McGee was raving about the best pie in the South. So I borrowed Jim's car to go find it cause the way he was talking about it, I figured we should indulge. I finally found the tiny Mom & Pop restaurant 45 minutes away in the middle of nowhere and they were just closing but let me in anyway. I told them my predicament and I was in luck cause they had one left, although a couple of pieces were sold. I bought it and here I am."

"You went driving around in the middle of Nowhere, Alabama for a pie?" She couldn't hide her amusement.

"Not just any pie, this is the world-famous chocolate bourbon pecan pie made by Mrs. Garrett herself this afternoon" He smiled and handed her a fork.

"So we're supposed to just eat it out of the pan?"

"Yep" he said as he dug his fork in, looked at her, then popped it into his mouth. He made a long loud noise of approval, "Oh my God, yeah, this is amazing."

She smiled and did the same. "Wow, this really is amazing," she giggled.

"Yeah, totally worth it," he ate another bite.

"Where does Mellie think you are?" She couldn't help herself.

"You'd have to ask her, all I told her was that I was going to go eat the best pie in Alabama and she said 'okay, goodnight'. But I don't want to talk about her, I want to talk about you. What were you like in high school, did you play sports?" It satisfied her that he wasn't lying and sneaking around, per se.

Olivia forked another bite of pie and replied, "Umm, I was pretty nerdy, not a nerd, but I studied a lot and made sure I got straight A's. I was the annoying girl waving her hand in the front row," she laughed, "and yes, I was on the swim team and also played Tennis."

Fitz sat back in his chair and laughed freely, "Of course, I can see it now! But, swim team, really?" he laughed harder.

"Why is that so funny?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's not, it's just, I don't know, I would've figured you more of a soccer player or cheerleader." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You wish I was a cheerleader." At that he grinned wickedly. "And what was the ever charming Fitzgerald Grant like in high school?"

"As you may remember, I had the extreme pleasure of attending an exclusive boarding school for boys on the east coast for high school. Being a continent away from my father made bold and pretty wild, you know, as wild as you can get without girls," he winked, "but I was the one who acted all cool then secretly studied when I got back to my room. The school didn't have a football team, so I played lacrosse and basketball."

After most of the famous pie was eaten, Olivia glanced at the clock.

"You should probably get back to you room." She sighed.

His eyes narrowed at her and his mouth scrunched like he was thinking. "Not quite." Olivia tilted her head and frowned.

"What?"

"There is no way I'm leaving this room before you're thoroughly fucked and tucked comfortably into bed." Olivia eyes were frozen on his suddenly dark lustful ones while her jaw dropped involuntarily. He had certainly gained confidence. And it made her blood rush, flushing her skin as her heart sped up. The mood had flipped 180, and she was longing now, muscles clenching low in her belly and she knew she was getting wet already. As much as she'd like to think otherwise, she knew she was deep under his spell. He turned his chair, bent over and removed his sweater and undershirt and sat back staring at her. That gave her a bold idea. She walked over in front of Fitz and knelt down while gently running a fingernail from his collar-bone down to his belt. It sent a shiver through him and he opened his mouth slightly at her.

"What are you doing?"

Olivia smiled and responded, "I figured I should probably thank you for the delicious pie and insightful conversation." He stared in bewilderment as she unbuckled his belt, popped the button on his jeans and unzipped. He never would've pegged her as the blowjob type.

"These jeans are hot," she mumbled and tugged lightly on his underwear and jeans prompting him to raise his hips so she could slide them down off his legs. She sat there for a second before grabbing his semi erect cock massaging it lightly.

"Liv, you really don't need to do this-" his breath hitched as her tongue swirled tentatively around the head of his quickly growing penis.

"Shh, I know; I want to." With that he closed his eyes and leaned back his head. She hadn't done this in a _really_ long time but wanted nothing else at this moment. She took her time teasing him with her tongue, running it up and down the sides of his shaft; one hand massaged his balls while the other tightened grip around his base. She enjoyed the sound of his heavy breathing. Finally she took him in her mouth, lowering herself slowly and tightening her suction. Fitz moaned low in his throat and his eyes flew open, raising his head to see. She smiled at his sudden movement and batted her eyelashes at him. This was really turning her on, more than she thought possible. She loved that she could have him at her mercy like this. Her pace quickened as she got into a rhythm bobbing up and down, taking him as deep as she could and swirling her tongue as she came back up, her hands still working their magic. Fitz's hands flew behind his again tilted back head and he knew he wouldn't last much longer if this continued this way. She watched his heaving chest and began to run a hand up his thigh and up over his stomach through his chest hair. Fitz moaned with urgency and reached a hand out to stroke her shoulder and cheek before resting it gently in her hair. It took all his self-control to not thrust into her mouth with force like his body wanted him to. Finally he moved his hand to squeeze her shoulder.

"Liv, stop. Stop," she paused looking up at him with a smile dancing in her eyes, "I don't want to come this way, not tonight." She stood up and took a step back, her eyes never leaving his. She slowly unbuttoned her silk pajama top and let it fall to the ground revealing her bare breasts and then carefully slid off her bottoms. His eyes sliced through her perfect body when he realized she hadn't had a bra or panties on underneath her clothes. They stayed staring at each other breathing heavily for a beat before he rose from his chair and crashed down on her mouth. Her hands went to his hair and pulled him closer. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she moaned lightly, gripping him tighter. His tongue made its way in her mouth, stroking hers with his as he squeezed her ass with his hands and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her body against his, liking the tickle of his chest hairs on her nipples. He lowered his mouth, nipping and sucking his way from her jaw, down her throat, to her shoulder as he walked them into a wall. He continued to knead her ass and started sucking her breasts into his mouth, biting her nipples gently. She was light-headed from all the sensations but couldn't take it anymore. She reached down and grabbed his hot and thick cock and lined it up with her entrance. He groaned and chuckled.

"Someone's greedy"

"Fitz, please" was all she could respond. And he humored her by rubbing himself up and down her slick heat without going inside. The feel of his tip rubbing on her clit had her squirming and grinding against him. "Stop teasing" she begged in a whimper. He decided it was time and pushed slowly into her inch by inch and she moaned in relief.

"God, I cannot get over how tight and wet you are for me." He licked the rim of her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. He moved slowly relishing the feel of her walls clamping around him.

"Fitz..oh...you feel so..mmmh. Don't stop." He continued his steady pace knowing full well he was hitting that spot with every stroke from her sounds and rambling words. Her heels dug into his butt begging him to go deeper. He sped up his rhythm going as deep and hard as he possible could. He pressed his body as close as he could to her against the wall and went back to work on her neck. Olivia's hands pulled on Fitz's hair as she ran her fingernails through it, scraping his scalp.

"Come on, Livvie, let go. Come for me" he pleaded as he drove into her time and again. And suddenly she tensed up and let out a guttural moan as the orgasm ripped through her. Fitz paused for a second at the feel of her insides massaging him violently but then continued powering into her faster and faster as he was getting closer. Finally he thrust into her grunting and groaning and stilled releasing himself deep within her hugging her as tight as he could around her middle.

Coming down from their highs, Olivia kissed his neck, jaw, and then the corner of his mouth before resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and carried her to the bed, still inside of her. Silently, he cleaned both of them up and helped her get back into her pajamas. She climbed into the bed, Fitz pulling the comforter up to her neck and sat next to her. Olivia was drained in every possible way and smiled up at Fitz as her eyelids fluttered closed, and she was asleep in an instant. Fitz sat there watching for a while until he was sure she was asleep.

"I love you," he whispered.

He kissed her forehead, got dressed and gathered his things. He clicked off the table lamp and slowly made his way to the door, glancing back at a peaceful, sleeping Olivia, with a heavy heart. He wished so badly that he could curl up next to her in the bed and sleep with her. But he pushed that aside and walked down the hallway and up a flight of stairs back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey yall, sorry for taking forever, I had midterms and then was out of town for spring break. Here's some more lovey dovey stuff. I hope you like. p.s. Jake has got to go! I can't believe I'm saying this but I liked Edison better as a love interest than this shady bastard, haha.**

* * *

"Think fast!" But before Olivia could respond, a blue foam stress ball came flying and hit her in the collar-bone. She looked up and scowled at Fitz who is now leaning back in his chair laughing.

"You need to work on your reflexes," he said as his laugh dwindled. Cyrus failed to hold back his own laugh and Olivia glared at him. That's when Mellie chimed in.

"You need to be careful how you treat your staff, Fitzgerald, or you could scare them off," she said lightheartedly, "but he does have a point, Liv." She giggled. Olivia finally rolled her eyes and allowed her lips to curl into a smile. She reached down to pick up the stress ball, holding it up.

"I, will be holding onto this," she announced matter of factly.

While there was a wild buzz in the rented out space at the Nashville campaign office, the four of them sat peacefully in a small office off of the main room. It was clear that Fitz would sweep Super Tuesday, which was tomorrow, having a clear 10+point lead over Sally Langston and the other candidates, and it was damn near certain he would be getting the official nomination later in the year. But trying not to get ahead of themselves and possibly jinx it, they lightly discussed upcoming campaign stops in Virginia and Texas. The TV in the corner of the room was turned on to fox news for background noise. As late afternoon approached, Cyrus sent all the staff and volunteers home with a congrats and a thank you for their hard work. The four continued with casual work to get ahead of schedule and finally made their way back to the hotel around 8pm.

"I'm starving, who wants to grab some dinner?" Fitz asked as they entered the lobby. Mellie didn't wait a beat before responding.

"I'm not hungry. Besides, I have to do a phone interview with some Los Angeles newspaper that I nearly forgot about. And then I'm going to call it a night, I feel like I haven't slept in days, and I need my beauty sleep, especially for tomorrow since I'm sure they will be taking lots of victory pictures of us. Goodnight." She pranced off towards the elevators. Olivia smiled faintly at Mellie being Mellie.

"Okay then, goodnight," Fitz sounded almost relieved. Cyrus and Olivia both agreed to eat with him and they chose the smaller, less crowded of the two restaurants in the hotel to go to. With only four tables occupied, the hostess seated the three of them at a table near the back. The waiter came shortly and took their drink orders and then brought back the wine they ordered and a basket of bread. As they were looking over their menus, Cyrus' phone buzzed. He read the text message and looked up.

"Well, looks like I won't be able to eat after all, I've got to go sort some shit out," he huffed, "I'll pay you back for the wine. Goodnight." And then he was out the door. Olivia restrained a smile and looked at Fitz.

"Literally, why doesn't he just tell us?" she chuckled. Fitz let out a laugh himself and quieted.

"Why don't we tell him?"

"Fitz. That is not the same and you know it. Anyway, I should probably head up to my room." Fitz raised his eyebrows and then lowered them into a frown.

"You can't ditch me now. I'll be all alone in here, and I am not you Ms. Pope, I am not comfortable eating in restaurants alone." She let out a sigh.

"Fine"

Olivia ordered a salad and Fitz got salmon. There was only one other couple still there by the time the food came out and the servers were cleaning up since the restaurant closed in 20 minutes.

"Tell me about your family; you haven't told me anything other than that you grew up in Potomac, and Cyrus won't tell me anything either even though I know you two have been close for years. Spill." Olivia knew this was coming eventually, hoping they could side step this bit because she hates talking about her family and growing up. Her heart began beating faster. That's always the hard part, figuring out how to satisfy the person with an answer without unloading all the baggage full of crap and skeletons-which is reserved for next to no one. Cyrus might actually be the only person who knows everything...

"Liv?" She is snapped out of her thoughts.

"Um, okay, I'll tell you some if I get to ask you something too."

"Of course, you can ask me anything," he said with a shy smile. He could tell she wasn't comfortable with this topic, but then again neither was he, which sent nerves through his system. Hopefully she wouldn't ask about his parents..

"I'm an only child, my parents had me later in life because they were busy with their careers. She was a surgeon, he was a lawyer. They were both very successful, hence growing up in Potomac. I never wanted for anything, I went to private school, and then Yale, where I met Cy-he taught one of my pre-law classes, which he hated teaching," she let it out really fast in one long breath.

"Was... are your parents-"

"Dead? Yeah. Okay now my question," she really didn't want to say anymore, "why don't you ever talk about your time in the Navy? It was a huge part of you life and you're well decorated. I would expect you to have more pride and use it to your advantage." He was still trying to take in the information she had shared and wishing he could know more, but he wouldn't pry, not now at least, and a deal's a deal. At least she didn't ask about his dad, not that this question is any better, but it is easier to walk around. He sighed.

"You're right, it was a huge part of my life. I remember the day I got my acceptance letter to the Naval Academy, my parents and I, we were all so proud. When I graduated, I did a year of active duty then went to Harvard Law, which the Navy paid for in exchange for 9 extra years of service. I spent 14 years in the Navy, 18 if you count the Academy. The thing is, during school, during war, you become so close with the other guys, we would literally do anything for each other, it doesn't matter that I haven't seen some of them in over 10 years, if they reached out to me for any reason, I would be there, no questions asked. It is a kind of bond that I don't really know how to explain, maybe like a sibling? But I don't have any so I can't say for sure. Anyway, I wouldn't say I enjoyed being a Naval officer, a pilot. I hated it actually, every fucking minute-you can keep that to yourself. The only things I liked were my buddies and the rare moment of flying carefree with nothing on my mind but the sky. The military does things to you, brainwashes you almost, and that's okay, it's necessary. But war, that does things to you too, things that are not okay. And I don't like talking about it because I don't like to lie, if you haven't noticed. People want me to talk about my heroics, how the Navy was a great part of my life, et cetera et cetera. And I can't without lying, because the people do not want to hear the truth, not from me at least."

Olivia listened intently, taking it all in. Wow. She decided that she respects him all the more for being honest, but couldn't help but wonder what he went through that was so bad that caused him to basically disregard almost 20 years of service. She wouldn't pry, she knows war can be a touchy subject with veterans, maybe another time.

It was silent between them as they stared into each other's eyes not quite knowing what to say about each others revelations, or lack of revelations rather. The waiter cleared the plates and left the bill. No dessert was offered since the kitchen was already closed. Fitz signed his name and room number on the receipt and they both stood up.

"Do I get another question?" Olivia asked as they started walking out of the restaurant.

"Do I?" He looked at her profile. She turned to look at him and turned back to face forward,

"Not tonight." He looked at her still, then faced forward himself.

"Not tonight," he said as he pressed the up arrow for the elevator.

For the first time, Olivia felt somewhat deserving of Fitz. He had dark things in his life too; maybe she would be able to open up to him. But only if he opened up first. She started to think about Edison. She spent 6 years with the guy and never even told him why she wanted to become a lawyer. She knew everything about him though, every little detail of his nearly perfect life. That was why she broke up with him eventually, she knew he couldn't relate to her or love her, not really.

They stayed silent, swimming in their own thoughts as Fitz walked her down the hall to her room. She stuck the key card in the door then walked in, turning to look at him. She grinned slightly,

"Would you like to come in Mr. Grant?" She asked thoughtfully. He smiled and his eyes closed for a second in relief.

"I would love to Ms. Pope," he said as he entered her room. She made no delay in undressing and putting on her pajamas and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Fitz watched with a smile plastered to his face at the domesticity of it all, removing his shoes, tie and dress shirt in the process. He pulled the comforter off the bed and flopped down in his undershirt and slacks, propping up a few pillows behind him and started flipping through the channels on the tv. After going through every channel at least twice, he settled on History channel, there was a Pawn Stars marathon going on. Olivia reemerged from the bathroom and crawled up on the bed, curling up into his side. He put his arm around her and began stroking her back.

"Do you like this show?" He asked.

"Never seen it. I don't watch tv, you know this."

"What? You've never seen Pawn Stars?! It is so addicting. Almost as addicting as you," he pulled her in tighter to his side and kissed her temple. Olivia hugged him around his middle, nuzzling into his chest, relishing the level of comfort she felt. She knew she was in dangerous territory, she was getting too invested, a siren was going off in her head telling her to _back away now_, and she knew she was going to get hurt. But right now at this moment, she pushed that aside, she'd figure it out later, cause tonight she needs him, she needs the way he makes her feel. She raised her head and kissed his neck and then planted a string of kisses along his jaw.

"Thank you," she whispered. He turned to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"For what?" He asked in genuine curiosity. She stilled for a second before responding.

"Just...nothing...for being you," is all she could muster without spilling her guts, which she would never do she decided. He studied her and he had a feeling that he was in a place not many men had been in Olivia Pope's life. A part of him broke because he knew how special that was but he also knew that he couldn't give her what she deserved, as much as he wanted to. He pushed his thoughts away and smiled wide at her.

"You are welcome, lady. In fact, I should be thanking you too, for being you. But I have a better way of saying it." His eyes glimmered as he grinned at her, flipping her over on her back. He rested on top of her while she giggled. He licked along the hollow of her throat up to her ear. Her giggles faded away. He claimed her lips again, still gentle but with more force and his tongue made its way in as she let out a sigh. Their tongues stroked each other with purpose, while he allowed one of his hands glide from her knee all the way up to her breast. She moaned quietly and nibbled on his lip. He moved his lips down her chin, neck, chest and stomach as he retreated down her body. He scooted up her top so he could dip his tongue in her belly button, which made her squirm and him smile. He pulled down her pants and underwear in one slow movement, discarding them at the foot of the bed. He grabbed a foot and started massaging it, she moaned.

"Like that?" He said with a wild smile on his face and looked at her. Her eyes were closed.

"mmm, yeah." He continued and began kissing the inside of her ankle moving upwards. His massaging moved up to her calf with his kisses. He then lifted her leg up and licked behind her knee, adding a few kisses and nibbles before releasing her leg back down. He did the same thing to her other leg, enjoying her sounds of pleasure. This time, when he finished, he kissed and licked his way up her inner thighs. She knew what was coming, and she was so ready for it. He wrapped his hands around her thighs, spreading them wider. Then he took one long lick up her sopping sex, fluttering over her clit. She gasped and flew her head back and with a growl he continued. He plunged his tongue in and out of her before moving back up to her clit and began sucking and licking slow, then hard. Her back arched she wiggled, Fitz grasped her hips to hold her still while he got back to work.

"Fitz" Olivia pleaded as she reached to grab his hair and tug him closer if possible.

"I know, baby," he blew on her clit then sunk two fingers into her curling them and stroking. He reclaimed her clit in his mouth as he thrust is fingers in and out. She could feel the orgasm building fast and was completely overwhelmed by the sensations.

"Oh my god," Olivia's grip on Fitz's hair tightened almost painfully. With another growl, he increased his movements knowing she was close. And then after a few moments she came hard, yelling his name. He removed his fingers and held onto her hips snug and lapped at her until her climax dwindled. He kissed his way back up her body then greedily kissing her mouth; she could taste herself on his tongue. He sat back and removed his undershirt and she reached for his belt, noticing his straining erection through his pants. He was unbuckled and unzipped when his cell phone went off. They paused for a second.

"Ignore it," he said as he started to pull down his pants. But of course Olivia didn't ignore it, and she reached to the nightstand to grab his phone to see who was calling. She gasped as she read the name. '_little Jerry Grant_'. Fitz had freed himself from his pants and underwear and was ready to go when he saw Olivia's face. He looked at her questioningly. She turned the phone to show him.

"It's your son," she said in a very 'Olivia Pope' tone.

"Shit. What's he calling for at 11pm. Fuck." He grabbed the phone and answered it fearing an emergency.

"Jerry, is everything okay, why are you calling so late?" He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, while Olivia reached for her pajama bottoms putting them back on along with her panties. She then moved over and began scratching his back.

"Why did you wait til the night before?" Fitz sounded a little upset, "You should've started this last week." Okay so it isn't an emergency, that's good. He sighs loudly, "yes, of course I'll help you. Can I call you back in 10 minutes?" ... "Okay, and son, you're lucky that I'm not busy, or sleeping. You need to learn to not procrastinate." He hangs up his phone and stands up retrieving his clothes.

"Everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, except he waited until the night before to start an English paper," he frowned, "on a book he didn't even read. And he calls me for help because he knows it is one of my favorite books and that I can never refuse service to my kids. There's no telling how long this will take." He shakes his head as he finishes getting dressed. Olivia just smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing.. You're a really great dad." He finished tying his shoes and looked up at her and smiled, letting out a small laugh.

"Well you make sure to tell that to both my children next time you see them." He gathered his tie and wallet as Olivia made her way over to him. She hugged him around his middle, he hugged her back and leaned down to kiss her.

"Damn, Jerry, perfect timing son." Olivia giggled and he kissed her again before pulling away. They walked to the door and he stepped out.

"What's the book?" She asked him. He turned back and smiled.

"The Great Gatsby," He winked and walked away.


End file.
